


“Content”

by Lil_Jei



Category: CSI NY
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Un-Betad, just a snippet of the rest of the couple’s lives. Ummm yea I suck at writing hot sexy kink…sorry I’m just a bit of a overall depressive that can’t get it up in written kinky word. The show and characters are not mine-I make no $.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Content”

He’d given up on the dream. Or so he had thought all those years ago. Now looking back at it, at that time when his life had fallen apart he didn’t find regret with his decisions. It was one or the other, the conventional marriage or a forbidden affair with the man of his dreams. The baby and the house in the suburbs or well actually he’d ended up with that anyway so who really cared. But he’d chosen Don, the man of his dreams, the man who took him back even after the thing with Lindsey and the baby. Even after he’d been run off the team for his poor choices and immoral behavior Don had been there. He’d walked away too.

The two of them rode off into the fictional sunset chased away by their enemies. What utter bullshit he thought, Danny still to this day was angered by their actions yet pitied their small minds at the same time. They’d ended up in Vegas, due to some old conference contacts of Danny’s. Donny had gone into the P.I. business out in Vegas while Danny had switched gears somewhat. He’d decided to teach, he had a few recommendations that had helped him along the way. Now almost a decade later they were still living and working in the city of sin. He thinks the rest of team would find it apt.

Teaching hadn’t been what he wanted originally but along with Donny, he had to agree their life was pretty sweet now. Lindsay had given birth to their baby and gotten rid of her the very same day. Angela Marie was nine this past September and it had been bittersweet. They’d gotten word that week from the grapevine of the Vegas lab and some friends that Lindsay and Mac had been involved in a shoot out and Lindsay hadn’t made it. Danny had held his daughter and for the first had been at a loss for words. Once again, Donny was his white knight and had been the one to break the news. Almost 8 years since they’d gained custody and seen the former friends and lovers Danny and Donny along with Angel had attended the funeral. Not only was it necessary for Angel it was what had been right. He’d never forget or forgive the team and Lindsay but he’d never forsake the gift their rejection had given him.

Freedom and happiness was always at his fingertips now. He’d only need to call his lover and their child to be inspired and content. And now Donny was up to something. Not just the usual mischief had been in his lover’s eyes this morning. Pride maybe, the news had finally broken about the universal acceptance of the alternative lifestyle marriage. Something every homosexual being strived for, social acceptance and gay pride, really it was one those unforgettable woot moments. And he just knew Donny was planning something. Or so he could hope. He’d finally gotten everything he hadn’t wanted years ago and if his life now was any indication he wouldn’t give it up without a fight either.

And standing on the balcony in the chilly desert morning Danny fought his shivers of remembrance along with his shakes of happiness. Hand in hand Danny and Don fit together and throw in their little Angel and their family was perfect. Although a ring might keep that feisty Greg Sanders at bay, maybe prompting Nicky to finally claim the boy. Danny silently swallowed his laugh at that one as a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. Awww just another reason to be content he thinks, but who needs more than one reason. And really Danny could only think of one legitimate, heartfelt reason, love that was it, that was the sinker to his boat. Love had done him in and done him up. It had saved him, he chosen correctly when he risked it all and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
